A Trip To Brooklyn
by ozymandias king of kings
Summary: The newsies go to Brooklyn, but get a little...sidetracked. Yes, this is another timetravel fic, BUT I think I put a different spin on it...R&R please!
1. Ditching Davie

Chapter one- Ditching Davie

Mush, Skittery, Blink, Race, and Jack snuck quietly out of the Lodging House to head for Brooklyn, hoping that Davie wouldn't follow...again.

"So, guys, waddahe we gunnah do tadae?" they froze in their tracks.

"Ugh," Race mumbled, "Just when we thought we were safe."

"Uh, hi, Davie," Jack stuttered with a fake smile plastered on his face. The others turned around slowly, each with a painful grimace on his face.

"Um, we were just goin' over to Brooklyn to visit Spot," said Mush, "Ow!" Blink had slapped him in the back of the head. "What was that fo-hehe. Oops."

"Can I come?" Davie asked eagerly.

"Uh, sure, Davie," sighed Jack.

"Whyja tell him where we were goin'?" Blink yell-whispered to Mush.

"I dunno, I forgot, I guess. I'm a little out of it this morning."

"Remember, he was cool during da strike when he actually lived in his own house. Now he's practically moved into the lodging house. And his accent! It's mocking the essence (A/N: whoa big word for a newsie!) of newsies!" Blink reminded Mush.

"Yeah, now he's just annoying, and he smells like lo mien. Whatever that is."

The newsies continued on their journey/hike/voyage/trip/walk/thingy to Brooklyn and Mush and Blink started brainstorming ways they could ditch Davie.

"How about...we push him off the bridge?" Mush suggested.

''No! stupid, we don't wanna kill him! Just ditch him. You know, you're such an idiot sometimes." Blink said.

"Gash! You don't have to be so mean about it!" They started punching each other playfully.

"You guys, hurry up! Stop playing around!" Jack called to them up ahead from where the rest of the gang had walked.

"We're coming, we're coming," Blink said, "Hey, what if we 'decided' we didn't want to go to Brooklyn anymore?" Blink did the finger quotation thingy.

"Then we could...not go to Brooklyn?" mush asked, confused.

"No!" Blink hit Mush over the head. "We could 'race' Davie back to the Lodging House and instead go to Brooklyn." Blink did the finger quotation thingy again.

"Hey, that's a great idea! But I never really understood what this (he does the finger quotation thing) meant."

"Oh my gosh, you're so dumb! I'm not even going to try! There's no use," Blink sighed. "But we'd better tell the others our plan soon cause we're almost at the bridge.

Okay, I'll go talk to Davie to distract him, and you tell the guys the plan. Lets go!"

Blink went over to Davie and put his arm around Davie's shoulders. They started talking about the good old days and the strike. Meanwhile, Skittery, Race, and Jack were being informed of the plan Blink and Mush had formulated. They agreed that Skittery would tell Davie that they had decided not to go to Brooklyn and that Race would race Davie back to the Lodging House.

"Hey, Davie" Skittery called. "Um, I dint think we're gonna go to Brooklyn today, okay? I mean, Jack has plans with Sarah, and Race wanted to go to the tracks and…we kinda realized today isn't the best day to go to Brooklyn."

"Awright. Den we'uh gonnah goe back ta da Lawjing Haowsee (Lodging House) right?" asked Davie.

"Yeah" said Race. "Hey, why don't we race back to the Lodging House Davie?"

"Okayeah." Davie answered.

"On your mark, get set, go!" yelled Racetrack. Davie and Race sped off, Race stopping after a few yards, Davie disappearing into the distance, not once looking back.

"Good job, you guys," said Blink. Mush and Skittery high-fived...and missed.

"C'mon, we're gonna be late meeting Spot," Jack said.

They continued their journey/hike/voyage/trip/walk/thingy to Brooklyn.

"Hey, Spot," called Jack when Spot came into view.

"Hiya, Jack! I'll be there in a second," called Spot as he jumped down from his perch on the pier. "You're early."

"So, whaddaya wanna do?" Race asked.

''Nothin' legal. Let's get outta here," Spot said. (A/N: this part is from the Outsiders which is a really good movie. The book is good, too.)

As they strutted back to Manhattan, they felt a tremor run through the bridge.

"Ahhhhh! What's happening!" Skittery screamed like a girl while everyone else ran around in circles, literally. "You guys, stay calm. Everything is going to be okay," said Jack more for his sake than for the others.

Somehow, Race ended up hanging off the side of the bridge. "Help! You guys, help me!" Race cried. Jack, Mush, Spot, Skittery, and Blink ran over to where Race was hanging.

"Hang on!" Spot said, "We'll get you up from there!" But, alas, they could not, for they were all dragged down by Race's heavy body-weight and went toppling-wait, you don't topple off a bridge, you fall. Hey, I like toppling. Whatever! Back to the story-they went topple-falling off the bridge and through the air. DUN DUN DUN!

**Spot:** What's gonna happened?

**Race:** Shurrup! You know they wouldn't kill us all off in the FIRST CHAPTER of the story! Stupid.

**Spot:** Oh yeah! Hey! No one calls the great Spot Conlon, Leader of Brooklyn, stupid!

**Mush:** I think he just did.

**Blink:** Garsh Mush, you're so stupid.

**Mush:** No one calls the great Mush... hey what's my last name?

**Skittery:** Ignore them all.

**Race:** Help! Spot has me in a headlock!

**Jack:** Haha!

THE EL FIN (of the first chapter)


	2. Lunchtime At Lab

Chapter Two- Lunchtime at Lab

Meanwhile at Stella's Pizza place in Manhattan, Molly, Fanny, Hallie, Chiara, Carolyn, and Ethan were eating lunch.

"Oh my grash! Gruys, renember in 8th grade when we were totally like obsessed with Newsies? Those were the good ol' days." Laughed Molly.

"Um… when we _were_ obsessed with Newsies? Look in the mirror babe." Said Carolyn.

"He he, Oh yeah." Molly grinned. She was wearing a wool plain newsie hat, "squishy pants" as she called them, holey vans, a flannel shirt unbuttoned half way with a white undershirt underneath, and black suspenders. The others were not dressed much differently.

"C'mon, its only for today. We've been planning this for years!" Fanny countered. Today was the day that the girls were going to go to Duane Street to see if the Newsies lodging house was actually there, and then they were going to walk across the Brooklyn Bridge.

"Um… guys, what's 'Newsies'?" Ethan asked. Chiara gasped, Molly pretended to faint, Fanny laughed, Hallie choked on her pizza, and Carolyn clapped a hand over Ethan's mouth.

"How dare you say such a thing!" Chiara shrieked. Ethan inched slowly towards the door.

"Uh you know what guys, I think I'm gonna leave now." He said and left.

"Yubbo, we still got it!" exclaimed Fanny.

"Got what?" asked a confused Hallie.

"Our Skills for scaring 9th graders! Uh Doy Doy!" answered Fanny.

"He he (snort snort) Oh yeah!" snorted Hallie. She and Fanny high-fived…and missed.

Authors Note: I'm so sorry that this chapter is so short! I lost the rest of the chapter and I need to rewrite it! Also I am going to Seattle for two whole weeks so I won't update in a long time. I'm sorry to all my readers! Thank you for reviewing! I promise that when I get back there will be many more yummy chappy's.

**Mush:** Please don't be mad at Molly for the shortness of her chapter! How can you resist this cute face of mine? Puppy dog eyes

**Spot:** Review…or else!

**Race:** Like you could do anything to them if they didn't review…you're a fictional character!

**Spot: **Maybe I can't hurt them, but I can hurt you! (Runs after him)

**Blink:** rolls eyes(eye)

**Race: W**hy do I have to say these things to SPOT of all people!

**Skittery:** You'll never learn.

**Jack: **Ya. Sheepishly I just wanted to say something.

**Molly**: review please! Also if you have any ideas for future chapters, like should there be some romance between the newsies and my gang of kuulio peeps? Thank you! Sorry again!


	3. Meeting the Newsies!

**H! I am so so soooooo sorry I haven't updated for so long. I got umm distracted. I have no excuses! Down on knees groveling please forgive me! Please! **

**SPOT: Ya know, I don't think she is worthy of forgiveness.**

**OZZ: WHAT? I gave you life, a personality and THIS is how you repay me? I should just kill you off right here and now.**

**SPOT: You wouldn't dare…**

**OZZ: Try me.**

**MUSH: Please forgive ozz for not updating! I would! I mean, how could you resist these eyes? Cue puppy dog eyes **

**SKITTERY: Ahh! No! Not! The puppy dog eyes! Shield your eyes I tell you! Shield them!**

**RACE: Well, now that she is forgiven (I hope) please review at the end of this chapter!**

**THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERS! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**OH YEAH, I am going to have a casting call for when the newsies go to school with my girls. E-mail me you personality, likes, dislikes, name, what you look like, etc. also I need ideas for what the newsies should do! I am having a case of writer's block! My muses are sleeping. Stupid muses. Welp read and enjoy!**

The gaggle of girls skipped up the stairs out of chambers street station and screamed.

"WE ARE ALMOST THERE! THIS IS CHAMBERS STREET THE NEXT IS DUANE! Thith ith tho exthiting! Fake lisped Molly. With a new flutter of giddiness rising up into their throats, the girls had the speed to run to Duane street as fast as a swarm of African killing bees while singing "la vie boheme" from Rent.

MEANWHILE… our beloved Newsies are wondering desperately why they are standing on the Brooklyn Bridge along with a swarm of oddly dressed human beings and some really fast things that make a "zoom" sound when they go by.

"Jack, what are we gonna do? We're all gonna die!" Jack was having a moment of shock and did not respond to Blink's nonsensical shouting. "We're all crazy! What's happened to the…!"

"Shut up." Spot said coolly. "Here's what we're gonna do. We're all gonna stop yelling like idiots and calm down. Then we are gonna find the Lodging House; if we can get to the Lodging House, maybe someone there can tell us what's going on."

"Maybe it's a parade?" mused Mush. " I love parades!" Blink promptly hit him over the head. "Ow!" whined Mush.

BACK WITH THE GROUP OF GIRLS AS They approached Duane Street. Instead of seeing the Lodging House, they saw a bunch of…newsies? Standing on the sidewalk, looking up at the building that was not the lodging house with despair.

"Hey, look! Other newsie obsessives! I don't think I have ever seen a **boy** obsessor!" Carolyn said, pulling her long blonde hair into a ponytail.

"Well, except for your brother, Hallie." Chiara kidded.

"Hey!" Hallie play hit her and they got into a "fight", hitting and punching each other lightly.

"Oi! Newsie obsessors!" Molly yelled. The other girls looked at her like she was crazy.

"What are you doing?" Fanny whispered.

"Talking to them! They might be hott." She explained. The Lab school was seriously lacking in hott guys, so the girls walked ahead eagerly.

Meanwhile the newsies were looking confusedly at the place where the Lodging House was supposed to be. "I don't see how it could just have disappeared!" Complained Race. "I mean, we didn't take THAT long in Brooklyn… but everything has changed. What's with all the weird clothes people are wearing? There are so many loud noises and fast moving things!"

"Yeah!" agreed Skittery who had almost gotten run over by one of these 'fast moving things'. "What's with this building…Duane Reade; what kind of a name is that! How are we supposed to live in a…what kind of building is this anyway? This is bogus." He sighed. Just then they heard someone shout something about newsies, so they turned to look at the shouter. They saw five girls about 16 wearing "normal" clothes in the eyes of the newsies.

One of the girls, a tall and extremely skinny yet slightly curvaceous girl with high cheekbones and dyed long orange hair and hazel eyes that no one could figure out the color walked up to spot and spat in her hand, extending it towards him. Spot in turn spat in his own hand and met her eyes with his.

"Hiyo! I'm Amalie, or Molly, or Ozz, or Mole, or…"

"Annoying." Molly was oh so rudely interrupted by her sister, a girl of medium height and slight build, although she was much more curvy than Molly, her sister, and had cute chubby cheeks, medium length brown hair, and hazel blue-green eyes. "I'm Fanny, or… Fanny." She finished lamely, although Blink laughed at her "joke".

"Or boring!" kidded an extremely tall, blonde, blue eyed girl with an infectious smile and deep set dimples. " I'm Carolyn, or pixi spriite. Actually no one calls me that, I just like it." She caught the eye of mush and smiled even wider, causing him to smile and blush as well.

A short, chubby girl with short wavy brown hair and brown eyes bounded forward energetically. "I'm Chiara!" she said in a piercing voice. " Why are you here? Do you like newsies too?" she smiled and batted her eye lashes coquettishly.

"LIKE newsies… we ARE newsies!" Jack said confusedly.

"Wait…what?" yelled a tall girl with almost white skin, freckles, black curly hair and green eyes. "ohmigodohmigodskitteryohmigodskitteryohmigodohmigodskitteryohmigod…"

"HALLIE! CALM DOWN!" yelled molly over Hallie's obsessing. " You need to calm down or you will start hyperventilating. We don't have any paper bags here! Please!" she finally got Hallie to calm down and they turned expectantly towards the boys.

"Okay, first things first, lets introduce everyone."

"I'm Molly, that's Carolyn, Fanny, my twin sister, Hallie, and Chiara." She said pointing to each girl in turn. She looked over at the newsies waiting to see who would talk first.

"Hi. I'm Spot, that tall guy over there is Jack, or Cowboy, over there's Race, Racetracks, that's blink, with the eye patch, Skittery is the one talking to Hallie there and the last one is Mush." Spot concluded, folding his arms impatiently.

"OOOOHHHHHH MMMYYYYY GGGOOOODDDEEEESSSSSSS!" Shrieked Carolyn.

"What?" asked mush worriedly.

"Oh, nothing…just that YOU'RE THE REAL NEWSIES! AHHHHHHHH!" Carolyn finished with a loud scream and then stopped suddenly with a huge smile on her face.

"ooookkkkaaaayyy… why wouldn't we be the 'real newsies'?" race wondered.

"Um why don't we move from the middle of the sidewalk and sit down somewhere, then I'll explain." Answered Fanny.

The large group moved over to the edge of a building and sat down on their jackets and backpacks.

"Soo… why is everything so weird? How did it get that way? And what are those really fast moving things that say 'zoom'?" Skittery broke the silence with a flood of questions.

Carolyn was the first one who spoke up. "Okay. So. I will try to take this slow. First of all, the year is 2005." Gasps could be heard throughout the newsie group. Carolyn continued. " I guess that is why things are 'weird'. Umm I think you guys must have gone forwards in time or something. Oh and those fast moving things are called cars. They will be invented ummm… kind of soon after 1900. Or at least in your lifetime. They are kind of like horse and carriages except… they are metal and can go over 80 miles per hour and…yeah." She finished.

"Wow." Breathed a wide-eyed jack.

"Um guys," asked race. " Since the lodging house isn't here, where are we going to stay? And more importantly, how are we going to get back to 1900?"

"Well, for the time being you guys could stay with one of us. Um, me and Fanny have the biggest apartment, so… you could stay with us I guess… hang on, lemme call my mom." Molly got up and got her cell phone out of her pocket, walking over to the other side of the sidewalk while dialing her home number.

"Mom? Hi!" she said into the phone.

"Hello honey how was school?"

"Good. Mom?"

"That's my name."

"Um… can some friends come over after school today?"

"Yes but you know you have to practice." Molly and Fanny both played Instruments seriously. Molly played the clarinet and Fanny played the flute.

"Yeah, I know. But mom?"

"Yes?"

"Um… there's a problem."

"Oh no, what happened. You didn't get your nose pierced, did you? A tattoo?"

"NO! Mom, nothing like that. Um, don't laugh, okay?"

"Okay…"

"Okay so um you now how we went to Duane street today to do the newsie trip thing?"

"Yes… what happened?"

" Mum…. Well we kinda ran into the newsies."

"What?"

"They um came forwards in time somehow and I don't know how long they are going to be stuck here."

"Wow."

"Yeah. Also…"

"Well, do they have a place to stay? I mean, are they okay?"

"That's just what I was going to say… um can they like stay with us? I mean we have the biggest apartment and you are the most laid back mom and…"

"Okay, but only because I don't want them to get hurt."

"Ahh! Thank you!" Molly shrieked.

"Your welcome. But you still have to practice!"

"I know! I love you mom! Bye!

"Bye."

Molly pressed the end call button on her phone and walked back to the waiting group.

"She said… you guys could stay with us!"

"Whoo hoo!" yelped Fanny. She had been talking with blink and was starting to develop an even bigger crush on her Favorite newsie.

"That's great. Thank you. Where do you live?" Spot wondered, getting up to talk with Molly.

"Um on the upper west side."

"You mean in Harlem?" Jack wanted to know.

"No! We live on 104th street, between Broadway and west end. It is a very nice building." Fanny said defensively.

"Well, we better star walking if we want to get there soon." Race said, standing up.

"Who said anything about walking?" Chiara said, laughing.

" Well if we don't walk, how are we going to get there? One of those car things?" race asked.

"You'll see," said Hallie grinning mischievously.

The large group of newsies and labbies walked to the train station in pairs, talking about the past and the future. They walked down the stairs underground and made their way to the turnstiles.

"Oh my god. What was that!" Skittery put a hand on Hallie's shoulder as a low rumbling sound could be heard.

"That, my friend, was the subway." Laughed Carolyn as mush's expression changed from one of pure terror to one of confusion.

"A subway?" asked Spot, "what is it?"

" A subway is a system of trains running underground throughout the city. It's how we get around." Explained Fanny.

"Oh! A train! We know what THAT is." Said Jack confidently, shuddering as another low rumble filled their ears.

"C'mon! That's out train! Lets get going, we don't want to miss it!" Yelled Chiara, rushing to get out her metro card and swipe it through the turnstile.

"What are those?" Blink asked as the girls took out their cards as well.

"These are metro cards. They have money on them, and that is how we pay for the train ride."

Mush seized Carolyn's metro card and attempted to rip it somehow and get the money out. "Mush! The money isn't literally in it! Its electronical!" Carolyn laughed, taking back her bruise metro card.

"Electromonical." Race tried out the word. "Electro-monical. Elec-tromonical. Electromon-ical…."

"Elec-tron-I-cal." Hallie corrected.

"Ooooohhhh." Blushed Race.

"Guys, we missed like 10 trains! Hurry it up there!"

The girls divided the newsies up and swiped them into the turnstiles, letting all of them through. As it was, they had to wait around 15 minutes for the next train, in which time the newsies jumped at every single passing train. The 1/9 train FINALLY got there and they boarded, Fanny being the seat hog that she is, quickly squeezed in between two particularly scary looking fat men. The rest of the group had to stand. The girls quickly held onto the overhead bar, and the train jerked forward, bringing the newsies tumbling to the ground.

"Mpph! Gerroff fa me!" came a muffled voice from the bottom of the heap. The Boys got up and dusted themselves off leaving a slightly squashed looking Mush lying on the ground.

After showing the newsies how to properly hold on, the ride went by without a hitch. The train neared 104th street with anticipation. The newsies all had the same thing on their mind: what was in store for them?


	4. Gosh Spot, Can't You Aim?

I just realized I forgot the disclaimer…Oopsies. Here goes:

Disclaimer: Newsies and all its character's belongs to newsies, though I wish they belonged to me. Chiara, Carolyn, Fanny, and Hallie belong to themselves and Molly belongs to Molly, which is me. THE END!

A Trip To Brooklyn

Gosh Spot, can't you aim?

The train came to a stop at 103rd street station and fanny called out, "Alright everybody, haul out! This is our stop!" The girls expertly shoved their way out of the car with the customary 'excuse me's' made, leaving a clear exit for the newsies.

"That was the single most thrilling experience of my life!" said Mush concerning the train ride.

"I know," agreed Skittery. " it was AMAZING when the walls started talking! I mean, the future sure has changed things. Man, TALKING WALLS! Next it'll be singing toilet paper or something."

The large group trooped onward, ignoring whispers of "They must be on a field trip from the mental institution". They came to a halt in front of 245 w 104th street; a builing named 'The Armstead'.

"HOLY SHIT!" exclaimed an exclaiming Spot.

"THIS is where YOU LIVE?" Blink ever so calmly asked Fanny.

"Yup." She said.

"You must be the richest people in New York City! You must be…THE MAYOR'S DAUGHTER!" Blink shouted.

"Uh, nope, sorry. We're not that rich. In fact, we're not rich at all!" Molly said.

"Then how did you guys manage to buy this huge building?" Race asked confusedly.

"We don't own the whole building! We have an apartment IN the building." Molly explained.

"Awww… I mean oh."

The group walked through the doors with Fanny in the lead. She stopped abruptly and announced: "The door's locked."

"Damn." Muttered Carolyn, sitting down on the floor.

"Yeah…wait…don't you have a key or something?" asked Skittery.

"No."

"Oh."

"So…how long do you think we are gonna be stuck here?" Mush asked nonchalantly.

"Um, until someone with a key comes along, or the doorman comes back…why?" wondered Molly.

"N-no reason…just…" his face turned a bright shade of red. "I have to go to the bathroom R-E-ALLY badly…I don't know how much longer I can hold it…" he confessed.

"Well, someone better open this door; we don't want a repeat of last Christmas, when all the bathrooms were full in the lodging house and mush peed in his pants." Jack warned. Mush turned an even deeper shade of red and slowly hung his head.

"I have a small bladder! I can't help it!" he complained.

"It's okay. We all have embarrassing pee stories." Comforted Carolyn.

"Yeah, like last ye when Fanny peed in her bed twice in the same night!" exclaimed Chiara.

"Or the time in 6th grade when Carolyn peed in her pants AT SCHOOL." Laughed Hallie.

"or the time when Spot went to the bathroom and peed everywhere except the toilet." Race ducked his head as a fuming Spot swung at him.

"How did you know about that?" Spot growled.

"I was the unfortunate soul that went into the bathroom after you." Race said dramatically.

"Wait, when was this?"

"Last week." Offered Race.  
"C'mon spot, you're 17 ½ for Christ's sake, you SHOULD be able to aim!" Joked Skittery.

"Alright, that's it. You're gonna get it!" Spot yelled as he proceeded to chase Skittery around the front of the lobby.

"Hey, guys! The doorman's back!" Hallie exclaimed.

They all filed into the now unlocked part of the lobby and walked towards the elevator. Chiara pressed the 'up' button while the newsies looked on with interest.

"What's that?" Jack asked.

"oh, oh, don't tell me. It's a, it's a, it's a…STAIR ROOM!" Mush guessed.

"I give you an A." replied Jack.

"Thank yo-"

"Actually it's an elevator." Corrected Chiara.

"…Oh."

The elevator reached the lobby and the door opened with a 'ding'. They filed in the 5' by 5' room and stood, not very comfortably, pressed up against each other. Mush, distracted from his need to use the John, watched as Hallie pressed the button for the 8th floor. He immediately copied her by pressing all the other buttons.

"What does this do?" Mush asked Hallie innocently.

"You shouldn't have done that…" Hallie said with a smile on her face.

"Why not?" asked Blink.

"Because now it's gonna take a really long time to get to the apartment." Carolyn laughed at Mush. The elevator took more than twice as long to get the newsies and hostesses to their destination. The whole time, Mush was whining and kept his legs crossed. When they reached the 8th floor, Fanny told the newsies to exit the elevator and Mush did so quickly and willingly still keeping his legs crossed. Once Molly left the elevator she approached the door marked 8B and let the group into the apartment, simultaneously giving Mush directions to the bathroom. Mush ran down the hallway to the bathroom where Molly had directed him and the rest of the group laughed at him.

"Hey mom!" Fanny called.

"Hi girls!"

"Hi Laura." Said Carolyn.

"Hello Laura." Said Chiara.

"Hey Laura." Said Hallie.

"Buenas Tardes, Mother dearest." Said Molly.

The newsies smiled at Laura and looked around at the large apartment.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce me?" Laura asked Molly.

"Oh ya. Blink, Mom; Mom, Blink. Jack, Mom; Mom, Jack. Racetrack, Mom; Mom, Racetrack. Spot, Mom; Mom, Spot. Oh, and Mush is in the bathroom." Molly said rapidly, gesturing to each of the newsies in turn. At that moment Mush came walking down the corridor, holding something in his hand.

"What's this?" Mush asked the room. The girls started giggling and Laura smiled.

"That's a tampon." Carolyn explained, still laughing.

"What's a tampon?" asked Spot.

"It's what we use to clean our…ears." Explained Molly which caused a fit of laughter from the rest of the girls.

"Yeah," said Carolyn going along with it. " See, you take the tampon and put it in your ear. Then you push this stick thing here and a cotton thingy comes out in your ear and it cleans them." she explained.

"Oooohh." Said Spot.

The girls shared one last giggle before moving on.

"So, do you guys want a tour?" Asked Laura (Fanny and Molly's mom).

"Alright." Agreed Racetrack and the rest of the boys nodded their consent.

After the tour was over, everyone went to hang out in Molly's bedroom, which was the biggest of the 3 bedrooms in the house. The girls lounged around the room talking while the boys roamed around, exploring.

"Oooh!" oohed Skittery. "What's this shiny black box with buttons on it?" He said pointing to the television.

"That's a T.V." Hallie explained, turning it on to VH1. The boys sat transfixed for ta moment, then moved on, going through Molly's books, CD's and DVD's curiously.

"Hey! This thing has our name on it! It even has our pictures!" Blink yelled.

"Where's me picture? Where's me picture?" Spot asked annoyingly.

"Will you quit thinking about yourself?" Jack scolded.

"That boys, is only the best movie in the history of the universe. Here, I'll put it in the DVD player for you and we can watch it." Chiara offered.

The movie started and the boys all shouted, " Look! It's the Lodging House!"

They stayed moderately quiet throughout the movie, enthralled with this depiction of their lives. When it was over Jack said, "But we didn't win. The strike, I mean. Pulitzer said he would either fire us all or we could go on working like nothing had happened, just with the higher price of papes. We all chose to work." The newsies all nodded.

"Yeah, and Mush can't sing or dance for his life!" Blink pointed out while Mush yet again turned red.

"Also, Spot is the best singer and dancer in all of the newsies in new york! He didn't do anything in the movie!" said Race.

"This is a great movie and all, I mean we all liked it, but they did it all wrong!" Skittery said. "I am NOT glum and dumb." He sulked.

"Uh… yeah you are." Race laughed.

"No…"

"Well can we teach you the songs and dances anyway?" asked Carolyn, who knew all of them herself, as did all the other girls.

"Uh… alright. It might be fun!" Blink answered.

The group went down to the basement so not to disturb the neighbors and set to work. For the next coupled of hours, the newsies worked diligently, the girls noting happily that their pelvic thrusting skills were just as good as in the movie. Chiara suddenly realized that she had to go home. The other girls minus Fanny and Molly took this as their cue and decided to go home too. The newsies and Fanny and Molly went upstairs to eat inner, hang out, and go to sleep in their designated sleeping areas. None of them knew what would come Monday, which was the day the girls were going to bring the newsies to school…

TO BE CONTINUED…

I will update as soon as I get more reviews, so please do so! Thank you!

Ozz


	5. Morning Madness

Author's Note: Hey guys! (That is if I still have readers!) I am soooooo sorry for not updating in so long. I have no excuses except that I had the most massive case of writer's block known to human kind. I hope this chapter makes up for it! I am a little rusty but hope you like it!

Morning Madness

Fanny awoke Monday morning to a loud crash. She was almost used to it now as the boys had woken them up on Saturday and Sunday on 6:30 and 7:00 am. Fanny squinted at her clock, which glared back at her reading 6:15 in large red numbers.

"Ugh." She groaned, and got up. It was a school day so she would have been waking up only 15 minutes later. She walked from her room to the bathroom where a very disheveled, yet cheerful looking Molly was brushing her teeth.

"Goob monrmingk!" Came the muffled greeting. Molly spat her toothpaste out into the sink and dried her mouth as Fanny mumbled a reply. "Okay then…" Molly breathed. " Why don't I go see what that loud crash was?" Molly offered as Fanny very laboriously began applying toothpaste to her toothbrush. "Fi-ya-nuh. I was just trying to be friendly!" Molly walked down the hall to the living room-turned lodging house, which was where the boys were staying. She opened the door to the room and gaped open mouthed at what she saw.

Guilty looking newsies trying to hide something under a large blanket…IN THEIR UNDERWEAR!

"Well hello gentlemen. What have we here?" Molly drawled, grinning.

The newsies looking sheepish, Race coughed loudly, Skittery squeaked, and in reaction Blink stomped on his foot with a whispered "don't look guilty!"

Mush looked like he was going to explode with laughter and so he sat down and tried to hide his face. The only calm, collected ones were Jack, and Spot who was still sleeping.

"Hello, Molly. It's a lovely morning isn't it?" Jack smiled, but his calm exterior slipped for a moment and in his eyes there was fear.

Molly smiled mischievously. "Whatcha doin guys?"

"N-nothin'" Race stammered.

"Hmmm. I think i'm gonna walk over here" said Molly as she strolled over to the blanket covered mound. There was a tense moment as Molly stood in front of the lump but spot deciding to talk in his sleep broke it. "No, not Harold! Lulu's on the boat!" he mumbled as he rolled over. The rest of the newsies laughed nervously.

"If you think I'm distracted now, you're wrong." Molly told them.

She bent over and grabbed the edge of the blanket preparing to pick it up. She slowly started lifting it, knowingly increasing the discomfort of the newsies. She threw the blanket off the mound with a loud WHOOSH! And found…

A huge pile of twizzler wrappers?

"Oh em gee!" She exclaimed. Mush burst out laughing, Jack shifted nervously, Race grinned sheepishly, and Skittery yelped and hid behind a confused Blink.

"What does O M G mean?" Blink whispered oh so discreetly to Skittery, who was too frightened to answer. After Molly got over the shock of seeing a pile of twizzler wrappers roughly her body mass, she giggled and called Fanny into the room.

"Fanny! Come here! Lookit what they did!" she yelled mockingly.

Fanny came in looking grumpy and mad. That is, until she saw the wrappers. Then she died.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" she choke-laughed. Everyone including Molly looked at her wide-eyed. They had never heard a sound like that before! Suddenly Spot shot up with a cry of "I'll soak ya!" and everyone's attention turned to him. Skittery took that as an opportunity to get any suspicions off himself.

"I-I didn't do it! It was him!" GASP! Gasped everyone.

"Huh?" Spot asked, tired and baffled.

"Okay you guys, who wants to tell me what really happened?" Molly asked.

Everyone pointed to Mush, even Spot and Fanny who had very little idea of what was going on.

"Ugh fine." Consented Mush as he sent a death glare to all that had chosen him. "Okay. So. It was around 5:00 am, we were hungry, hyper, and running around in circles singing songs from that movie thing about us while going whahoohaheeoh! In high pitched voices when we saw them." he looked around, stopping for dramatic effect. "The twisters or whatever were just sitting in the corner looking very lonely, so we decided to eat them! And there were so many, we didn't think it would make a difference how many we took." (It was one of those gimundo cartons of twizzlers that Fanny and Molly's mom liked to get from Costco's.) "It wasn't until 5:30 that we realized we had eaten the entire thing. Then we all had to go pee really badly and it was madness! We didn't stop that until about 15 minutes ago when we realized you guys were almost gonna wake up so we rushed to clean up but we couldn't find anything to clean with. Then Blink decided to go find a broom, and he looked in the kitchen and he found one but it didn't have a broomy part and then he dropped it, which made a loud sound and then we heard you guys wake up and then we decided to cover it with a blanket." Mush hung his head, looking ashamed.

"Hey, its okay. We can get more twizzlers" sad Fanny, who was in a better mood. The newsies brightened considerably.

"Yeah! We can get more-WAIT. Did you say 5:00 am? And its 6:00 now…" Molly pondered for a moment, "Did you guys get any sleep?"

"Nooowuh…" they all chorused except for spot who was a good little boy and went to sleep at 11:00.

"Who built the ark, Noah! Noah!" Molly sang, then turned red and became quiet. "Sorry" she mumbled as all eyes turned to look at her.

"You know we have to go to school today." Fanny reminded them.

"Yeah…" they scuffed their feet looking droopy.

"Ugh, whatever. It's fine as long as you stay awake the whole day. The teachers hate it when you fall asleep during class" Fanny warned.

"Okay!"

Fanny and Molly left the room so the boys could get dressed in peace and went to their respective rooms to clothe themselves as well. In no time they were out the door and walking to the train.

"Oh no." Molly whispered to Fanny.

"What?" she whispered back

"I just realized that the newsies are still dressed like, well, like newsies."

"Oops…"

"You do realize they are gonna get teased mucho-ly at school?"

"Hehe oops…"

"Oh well…they are hot, I don't think their clothes will change that fact."

"Yeah. Jacob Russo wears ugly clothes and he's still hot!"

"Yeah…" they both sighed as they thought of Jacob Russo and his unfortunate wardrobe.

"Hey guys, the train's here!" Skittery called. "Man, I can't wait to hear those talking walls again!" The girls giggled as they bustled into the crowded car.

It was about a half an hour when they got to the 18th street stop, where they got off and walked to school, which was just an avenue away. The large group got to the building and stared at it for a moment. The NYC Lab School was big, bare, ugly, and salmon colored. It reminded Jack of the refuge and he gulped, worried.

"Is this some kind of jail for kids?" he asked.

"No! Silly pants, it's our school. I know it's really ugly (barf), but it's a lot of fun! (Cough cough)" lied Molly.

"If you can hear me say yawp!" came a familiar voice from afar.

"YAWP!" yelled Fanny and Molly, used to the ways particular to Hallie.

"Hiyo gruys!" she chirped, skipping over to where Skittery was standing and stopping uncomfortably close to him. Two guys passing the group looked over and snickered, muttering something unintelligible.

"Shut up, Billy!" Yelled Chiara who had just joined the group.

"Well, shall we proceed?" questioned Hallie. They walked towards the building but slowed as they heard Carolyn's cry of "wait for me guys!"

Once inside the building, they informed the boys that each person could only have 2 guests, so they would have to split up. Carolyn volunteered to take Mush, Hallie wanted Skittery, Fanny chose Blink, Chiara called Jack, and Molly offered to take Spot and Race. They wandered over to the office and signed their guests in, and then commenced in their usual argument over which stairway to take. Stair "C" was quickly chosen, and they ran up the stairs shouting until they reached the 3rd floor. They went in their groups of guest and guide to their respective lockers and proceeded onward to their classes. Fanny and Hallie were in the same class, and they had Art, which was on the 4th floor.

"Hello children" the art teacher, Ms. Wong greeted as they sat down at the long, paint splattered tables. "My, my, there are some unfamiliar faces here! And might I add, very attractive unfamiliar faces! What are your names, may I ask?" the class broke out in whispers of "eww I can't believe she just said that! She's such a pedophile!" and "wow they're hot! I wonder who they are?"

Blink and Skittery were quite disturbed. This woman was coming on to them when she was older (and MUCH wrinklier) than Medda! Thankfully Fanny saved them.

"These are Wilbur and Leland." She said pointing in Blink and Skittery's direction. They opened their mouths to protest about the name giving but Fanny shushed them with a flick of her hand. "They are visiting from Bulgaria, and they do not speak much English. May we have free drawing time?" she asked quickly changing the subject.

"Oh all right" Ms. Wong consented and the class whooped.

Under the dull roar of the class, Blink felt comfortable asking Fanny about the name change.

"Why did you change our names?" He asked.

"Don't you think it would be a little weird if one day you were in a classroom and there were suddenly two new kids you had never seen before who were wearing-no offense- kinda weird clothes, and then they started talking and their names were Kid Blink and Skittery. You needed to have more realistic, current names."

Hallie, overhearing this snorted "yeah but WILBUR and LELAND? I don't think those are very current names."

"Whatever." Fanny said. "They're cool names, okay?"

Meanwhile, back on the third floor, Chiara and Carolyn were in their English class with Mr. Lynch. When they walked in the classroom, they got all the whispers and giggles they had expected, and they also got a detention for being late, again.

"Oh man, I can't believe we got another detention." Chiara complained.

"Oh no, I thought you said this wasn't a jail for kids!" Jack looked over at Mush worriedly who was busy staring into space.

"Haha detention is only for an hour after school, and anyway, it's not THAT bad with Mr. Lynch; he lets us listen to music!"

"Oh…" said Jack, not convinced.

"Oh no…" said Carolyn "don't look now, but Maria Schnapp is heading our way…she's one of the sluttiest girls in our grade."

"Hey sexy," Maria said, winking at Mush. "Why haven't I seen you around?"

"Uh hi…" he said, looking scared. "I'm uh…not from around here. Wait a minute…are you a pros-"

"Processed meat fan?" Chiara quickly interrupted.

"Ew…" Maria arched her thinly waxed eyebrows and strutted off.

Chiara turned and gave Mush a 'look'. "Mush! You can't just go around asking people if they're prostitutes!"

Mush hung his head sheepishly. Carolyn, seeing this, quickly came to his defense.

"Yeah, well you can't just go around asking people if…they like processed meat! I mean, its just weird!"

"Are you sure this isn't a jail for kids?" Jack asked again.

"YES!" Carolyn, Chiara and Mush yelled, irritated.

"Huff" huffed jack huffingly as he turned away. "Hey doll, what's your name?" he asked a random girl sitting next to him.

"I'm Cathy. Who're you?" Cathy asked. She was a very short and skinny Korean girl with a round face, glasses and black shiny hair with bangs and red highlights.

"I'm Jack. Jack Kelly. At least that's what me mudder calls me."

"Hehe. You said 'mudder'" Cathy giggled.

"Hahaha…" Jack laughed too, although he did not know what was funny.

Chiara was watching them talk from the other end of the table and poked Carolyn whining "he's miiiiiine! Nobody else is allowed to have him. Harrumph!"

But Carolyn just laughed and left her to pine for Jack by her lonesome.

On the same floor, but in the Science room, Molly was busy ignoring her teacher, Mr. Rubel at a back table with Race, Spot, and her friends Dana and Stefan. They had just begun a new conversation about pirates.

"So, don't you think pirates are sexy?" Dana asked Stefan.

"Uhh…if they are girl pirates. And if they have lucky charms. And a pony. And a biscuit."

"Oh come on you know you are gay"

"Am not"

"Are too"

Molly ignored them and their usual arguing and turned to Race to talk to him, but he was too absorbed in looking at a random girl across the room to talk to her. Spot was staring off into space so she decided to poke him.

"Poke." She said.

Spot continued to stare into space and Molly quickly alerted Dana and Stefan.

"Guys, I just poked him and he didn't move. Do you think he's okay?"

"Oh em gee I don't know." Said Stefan in his pubescent valley girl voice.

"Maybe he's retarded, he kinda looks like it." Dana said. "Ow!" molly had punched her in the arm. Nobody dissed Spot Conlon in her presence and got away with it!

"B to the urn." Said Stefan.

The three strange children leaned in closer to Spot and stared at him, and then moved their gaze to where he was staring out the window.

"Hey Spot," Molly whispered in a low seductive voice, " wanna banana nut my muffin?" she said into his ear. But Spot didn't move.

"Oh man," said Stefan. "Usually that works!"

"Yeah!" said Dana. "Here lemme try!" she scooted her chair over to where Spot was sitting and punched him in the gut, hard.

"Oof" went Spot as all the air was forced out of his lungs.

"Hahahahahahahaha" Laughed Dana, Stefan, and Molly. Even Race stopped staring at the girl to laugh at Spot.

"Hey, look! The period is over! Lets get out of here.," yelled Stefan.

The group got up and walked out into the hall, eager to meet up with their friends in the hall and talk about their exciting first class.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Please review, please please please please please please! Even if you didn't like the story, review and tell me how I could make it better! Thank you!

Ozz


End file.
